


Broken Plate

by sugar_sweet_poison



Series: My Sweet Blue Boy [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 18+ characters, Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Nothing really sexual, Sal makes a mistake, This is my first work, au: no demons or cult or ghost, au: they're not stepbrothers, ever so slight blood warning, i don't know how to tag, larry to the rescue!, trust me its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sweet_poison/pseuds/sugar_sweet_poison
Summary: Larry comforts Sal after his dad gets drunk and angry. (No actual abuse happens in the story.)This is kinda an intro to a full fanfic I want to write.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: My Sweet Blue Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Broken Plate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It might be good, might be bad. That is for you to decide.

Sal had tossed and turned for what felt like hours. But when he checks the clock, only a few minutes had passed since he last checked.

Sal sighs, “This is stupid.” He sits up, throwing his sheets to the side. He turns on the lamp by his bed, which earns a “Proew?” from the cat being disturbed from sleep.  
“Sorry, Gizmo.” Sal gets out of bed and pets the orange cat that is laying on the floor.

Gizmo stretches his body out for his human to scratch his belly.

“At least you’re not mad at me.” Sal sits down on the floor next to his cat. He rests his chin on his wrist, the rest of his hand bandaged while petting Gizmo with the other hand.

It was hard to sleep knowing that someone just one room over had screamed their damn voice out at Sal over a plate.   
Sal didn’t even know if Henry was drunk or not, though he was still telling himself it was the alcohol saying all those insults the moment a glass plate slipped from Sal’s hand.

Gizmo’s purring helped calm Sal down. He had locked himself in his room to get away from his father’s insults and hadn’t gone back out since. It has been a few hours, so Henry has to have left by now.

Sal’s stomach growls loudly. He skipped dinner to hide from his father, but now he felt sick from hunger. Sal smooths out Gizmo’s fur once more and stands up.  
He walks over to the door and prepares to unlock it. 

“Don’t be out there. Don’t be out there. Don’t be out there.”

He opens the door and finds a dark but empty living room. He steps out slowly, watching Henry’s bedroom door. He could see a light on inside, and it made his anxiety spike.  
Sal creeps to the kitchen and grabs a box of Pop-Tarts. He takes a packet out but almost drops it when he hears the walkie-talkie ping to life in his room.

Sal quickly but quietly puts the box away and hurries to his room. He shuts the door and locks it again. He grabs his walkie-talkie from his nightstand and presses the talk button.   
“Hello?” He talks into it but gets no answer. The walkie-talkie pings again, letting him know that someone was trying to talk through.

Sal sneaks out of his room again, deciding to go see what was up on the other end. He tip-toed to the door, and quietly snuck out.  
Sal breathes a sigh of relief after he successfully closes the door, but he almost screams when he turns around and almost wacks someone.

Larry steps back with his hands raised and holding his walkie-talkie, “Jeez, sorry, dude.”  
“No, no, it’s okay!” Sal stammers as he walks Larry away from the apartment, trying to avoid alerting his father. “What are you doing here?”

Larry raises his walkie-talkie. “I’ve been trying to call you for half an hour. Did the battery die in yours or something?”

Sal looks down at his walkie-talkie and pressed ‘talk’ again, but hears nothing from Larry’s. “I guess the batteries died… But, uh, I was also in bed.”

Larry looks Sal up and down in confusion. “You were in bed?”

Sal looks down at himself and realizes that he’s fully dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans… and his prosthetic. “Uh, well… I was getting ready for bed, I mean.”

“Uh-huh.” Larry nodded, clearly not believing his friend. “And you were getting ready for bed at eight o’clock on a Friday night?”

Sal swallows a lump in his throat and scratches the back of his head. He stutters out a slew of words, trying to form a sentence. “Yeah, well, uh… You see, uh, I-”

“Sal?” Larry crosses his arms but his face looks concerned. “Um… What happened to your hand?” Larry points down at Sal’s hand that was holding the walkie-talkie.

Sal switches the walkie-talkie over to his other hand to show his right hand was bandaged. The bandages wrapped around the palm of his hand were slightly red with blood-soaked through. All five of his fingers have band-aids wrapped around them.  
“I-...” He couldn’t stop his hand from shaking, nor the rest of his arm. Sal tries to speak again, but all that comes out is a choked cry.

Larry quickly pulls Sal close, hugging the shorter boy tightly. Sal wraps his arms around Larry and starts to cry.  
Larry rubs Sal’s back and rocks him back and forth. “You wanna go downstairs?”

Sal sniffs and nods his head pressed against Larry’s shoulder.

Larry swings his bedroom door open and lets Sal past. Gizmo runs past with Sal, the boys having gone back to the apartment for him.  
Sal sits on the bed and waits for his friend while Gizmo explorers the bedroom. Larry sits down next to Sal and starts rubbing his back again. “You wanna tell me what happened?”  
Sal takes a shaky breath. “We were starting dinner, and dad needed a plate for something. I went to grab a plate… But I ended up dropping it…” Sal raises up his bandaged hand. “He kept yelling at me and calling me names… He said I wasn’t cleaning up the glass fast enough, so I just grabbed a few handfuls… Which is what happened here…”

Larry sighs and runs his hand through his greasy brown hair. Sal takes a few more shaky breaths, trying not to let tears slip. Sal reaches back and removes his prosthetic. “He helped me bandage my hand.”

“Not good enough.” Larry almost scoffs at Sal’s attempt to defend his father. “What happened after that?”

“...He was still mad, so I locked myself in my room.” Sal rubs his arms, feeling a slight sting in his hand.

“Did you eat dinner?” Larry asks.

Sal shakes his head.

“All right, come on,” Larry stands up and takes Sal’s uninjured hand. Larry leads them out to the kitchen, “My mom won’t be back ‘till tomorrow, which is why I was trying to call you earlier, so you can stay here for the rest of the night.”

Sal nods his head as he watches Larry go through the fridge. “I really don’t want to go back up there.”

Larry smiles down at Sal. “Good. ‘Cause I was gonna make you stay no matter what.”

Larry enters his bedroom with a few blankets and a pillow for Sal. “You know, you could sleep in my bed.” Larry offers.

Sal was sitting on Larry’s bed, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of Larry’s shorts. “I can almost guarantee that it will feel like sleeping on an oil spill.”

Larry chuckles and laughs as he sets up a bed for Sal. “Fuck you, man.”  
He doesn’t finish setting up the makeshift bed when Sal plops down half on the blankets, half in Larry’s lap. Larry chuckles again, “What are you doing?”

Sal quickly pats his fingers on the floor, making a hissing sound as he stares into the corner of the room.

In the corner, Gizmo’s eyes dilate as he lowers his body to the floor, getting ready to pounce.  
When he does, Sal quickly leans back to hide behind Larry, causing Gizmo to pounce on him instead.

“Hey!” Larry shouts as Gizmo bullhorns his stomach.

Sal laughs, feeling much better than he did a few hours ago.

“Not cool!” Larry shouts, but he is also laughing.

Sal picks up the cat and cradles him like a baby. “Larry, you took a bullet for me! My hero!” Sal lets drop to the floor, but the moment he’s gone, Larry swoops Sal up and over his shoulder.  
Sal screams and tries to wiggle out of Larry’s hold. “You took a bullet for me and now you’re kidnapping me!?”

Larry spins them around, causing another screaming laugh from Sal. “You’re the one who shot me!”

“That was Gizmo! Put me down, motherfucker!”

Larry stops spinning and throws Sal down on the bed. “All right, you’re down.” But his hands shoot down to Sal’s sides and start tickling him.

Sal bursts out laughing again, trying to push Larry away. “Stop- stop! Larry!”

“All right!” Larry pulls away.

Both their attentions are pulled to the doorknob jiggling as Gizmo stood on his hind legs, batting at it.

“Can I help you, sir?” Larry jokes as he opens the door to let the cat out. 

Larry turns to go back over to the bed but catches Sal staring at him with a strange look. “What’s that look, Sally Face? You like what you see~” Larry runs his hands down his waist. It was just a joke, but Sal’s face and ears turned crimson and he turned away quickly. Larry recoils at the reaction, “Uh, um… Dude, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sal gets off the bed and starts fixing the makeshift bed on the floor.

Larry kneels in front of Sal to help him, and he can see that the bluenette is still blushing. He looks down, pretending not to notice.

As Larry tries to help Sal, their hands brush together. He feels Sal’s skin tense up.

“I-I can do this myself!” Sal spoke much louder than he meant to.

“You sure?” Larry tried to be polite for his guest, but now his own face was turning red. “Uh, I can get you another blanket or pillow if you’d like?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah! Another pillow would be nice!” Sal was just trying to get Larry out of the room so he could breathe for a moment.

Larry runs out of the apartment without another word, but he cursed himself for doing so, despite not knowing what else to say.

Sal sat there while Larry was gone, taking deep breaths. 

Truth be told… Sal had developed some feelings for his best friend almost a year ago. He tried to swallow those feelings down, but everytime he did, something would happen.  
Larry would come to Sal’s rescue after a nightmare. Or Sal would sit back and listen to Larry rant after a shitty day. Or the day Larry squeezed Sal’s hand while getting his first tattoo. Or the look on his face when he saw how great the tattoo came out…

“Here you go,” Sal hadn’t even noticed Larry reenter the apartment. Larry held out a pillow for Sal. 

“Thank you,” Sal stood up and went to take the pillow as quickly as possible, which was a huge mistake when he ends up grabbing more than the pillow...

Both boys gasp in shock as Larry drops the pillow and Sal jumps backward.  
They both stand in silence, extremely red-faced. 

Sal covers his face with his hands, but his neck was just as red as his face. “Oh god… Oh my god… I am so fucking sorry!”

Larry’s neck and ears turn just as red as his face. “It-it’s fine, bro.”

“I swear I didn’t mean to grab you there…” Sal moves his hands to see Larry. To his shock, Larry was forcing a slight smile.

“It’s cool, Sally.” Larry tries to wave it off as if Sal hadn’t just grabbed him by his dick.

But Sal hides his face again. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Larry grabs Sal’s arms gently, which he realizes probably isn’t the best thing to do with what just happened. “You’re good. It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

Sal looks up at the dark brown eyes that he had come to love so much. Larry really didn’t make swallowing those feelings any easier. “How can you be so okay with everything I do?” The words had left Sal’s mouth before he even thought about them.

Larry laughs. “‘Cause you’re you!” 

Those three, simple words made Sal’s heart flutter. Larry smiles, the blush almost completely leaving, and grabs Sal’s shoulders, “You’re just too great to stay mad at!”

The boys stared at each other for a moment, both smiling happily. 

Neither of them even realized what had happened next until they were pulling away from each other’s faces.

They stood in stunned silence for a moment, Larry never letting go of Sal’s shoulders. It was just a quick peck, but they still had the lingering feeling of each others lips on their own.

Larry licks his own lips, feeling his throat go dry. “What… What just happened?”

Sal tried to find words to explain, but it was a struggle. “I think we… Larry?”

“Yeah?” Larry’s voice came out hoarse. 

“Do… Do you…” Sal couldn’t find the words. “Do you like-...”

“You?” Larry finished the sentence for him.

Sal’s face turns red once again and he nods.

“Um… Well, that depends…”

“On what?”

“If by ‘like’ you mean ‘in love’ then…” Larry slides his hands down Sal’s arms. He closes his eyes as if what he was about to say would be easier if he couldn’t see Sal’s reaction.   
That’s because it is. “Yes… I do like you, Sally Face.” Larry breathed hard as the words came out.

Sal stared at him in stunned silence for a few moments. Larry cringe, afraid to open his eyes to see a horrified and/or disgusted look on Sal’s face.

“I… I like you too…” Sal words came out sounding more like a question.

Larry opens his eyes and looks down at Sal.

Sal looks up at those big brown eyes. He has no control over his face as it splits into a smile. “Yeah… Yeah. I like you too.”

Relief washes over Larry and he smiles back down at his best friend. Larry blushes slightly as he mumbles something.

Sal leans in closer. “What was that?”

Larry’s blush deepens and he speaks up, “Can I kiss you again?”

Sal can’t help the laugh that leaves him as he drapes his arms around Larry’s shoulders. “I mean if you want to.”

Larry smiles wide as he pulls Sal closer, gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intro to a fanfic I want to write. The AU I have is pretty fucking weird in a few aspects, but not really angsty. It's gonna be happy, but god damn is it weird.


End file.
